5 Years
by JatieFantasy
Summary: It's been 5 years since Katie mysteriously left her friends and family. But now she's back with the son she had with James, the son that not even the father knows about. But earning his trust and love back won't be easy. After all, 5 years is a long time when you don't know if you'll see someone again...
1. Returning home

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Whoo hoo! Check it out! We finally took down the poll and are now posting the first story for it!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yeah! It was actually a tie, but this one had more chapters, sooo...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: But don't worry, we'll be getting the other stories up as well We love them all too much not to.**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep. We actually talked about it, and decided on something. And we're hoping you guys are going to like it...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Oh, and as for the disclaimer, I think we can both agree that we don't own Big Time Rush.**

**_Jatieluv_: That we do not. And on a side note, _Addicted_ is on a very small hiatus. For those of you that read it and love the..umm...special...scenes, we want to get it caught up on Archive of Our Own before we update again. That way, if the chapter is edited on here, and you want the unedited version, you can head over there to read it. :)  
**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: What she said. But all of our stories will be updated eventually, we haven't abandoned them. Anyway, without further ado, we present to you the first chapter of _Five Years_! Enjoy ;)**

**_Jatieluv_: And bask in the cuteness of Cam! :)**

**Warnings: Language and major cuteness.**

* * *

**Katie's POV**

"Mommy," my four year old son, Cameron, whined.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" I asked.

"Are we almost to Grandma's? I'm bored."

"Aww...Yep, we're almost there. You excited to finally meet her?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "She's excited to meet you too, sweetheart."

He beamed.

I turned the corner, into my old neighborhood.

Cam wiggled in his seat.

I chuckled. "We're almost there," I repeated.

He clapped.

A minute later, I pulled into the driveway of my old house. "Here we are." I parked and shut off the ignition, before unbuckling and getting out of the car. I got Cam out of his car seat.

He looked around. "Pretty."

I smiled. "I know. Do you want to walk, or do you want me to carry you?"

"Walk. I'm a big boy."

I chuckled. "Of course." I took his hand, and led him up the steps to the porch. I rang the doorbell.

Mom opened the door a few seconds later, smiling.

Cam looked up at her. "Hi, Grandma! I'm Cam!"

Mom smiled down at him. "Hi, honey! It's nice to finally meet you." She got down on her knees. "Do I get a hug?"

He nodded and threw his arms around her.

She hugged him back, chuckling.

I smiled.

Cam pulled away, and Mom got back to her feet.

She hugged me tightly. "Have you talked to...you know who?" she whispered to me.

I shook my head. "No. You and Dad are the only ones that even know about Cam. I don't even know what to say...But Cam knows who everyone is. He knows who his daddy is."

"You need to tell the guys. You need to tell _James_. I'm sure he would like to know that he has a four year old son."

"I know and I will...He deserves to know and it's not like I can really hide it anymore. I mean, look at him. He looks just like him."

"I know. And you need to tell Kendall, too."

I nodded.

"Come on inside."

"Kay." I led Cam inside the house.

He looked around the house happily.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

"You're so cute!"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I laughed.

He struck a pose.

"You're such a ham."

"That means I'm yummy!"

I nodded. "You know, I'm pretty hungry..." I stepped towards him.

He squealed, and hid behind Mom.

I grinned. "Grandma loves ham."

Cam went running into the living room.

Mom laughed. "Your dad's in there, trying to find your old DVDs."

I chuckled and followed after him.

Cam was introducing himself to Dad.

I shook my head. Ah, my little boy...

Dad grinned at me. "He's definitely his father's son."

"You have no idea..."

Mom cleared her throat. "The guys might be coming over for dinner tonight...They do that a lot."

My eyes widened.

"They ask about you...especially James..."

"Is he- is he seeing anyone?"

She shook her head. "He's tried, but none of his relationships have lasted very long. He has no idea why you left, you know."

I sighed. "Does it make me a horrible person if I say I'm glad his relationships haven't worked out?"

"No. It means you still have feelings for him."

"I know I do."

"Tell them tonight."

"Obviously. I kinda don't have a choice." I bit my lip. "They're gonna be so mad."

"Probably, but they love you, so they'll forgive you."

"James is going to hate me."

"Maybe for a little while...But he'll want to get to know his son."

"That's the only thing he's going to want to do."

"You never know...Katie, he's still in love with you. I found him up here a couple of weeks ago, going through your old things."

"Seriously?"

She nodded. "I know your relationship was...um...interesting...But he really cares."

"Until he finds out what I've been hiding from him."

"I guess you'll find out tonight."

"I guess so..."

"Come help me with dinner. I'm making steak and macaroni and cheese."

Cam looked up. "I like mac n' cheese."

I smiled at him. "Come on, let's go help Grandma make it."

"Okay!"

I laughed as we headed into the kitchen.

"You can do the salad," Mom said to me. "I'm gonna season the steak and put it in the oven, and then Cam and I are gonna start on the mac n' cheese."

"Okay," I said.

Cam clapped.

We got started on dinner.

Cam hummed happily as he helped Mom.

Dinner was getting close to being ready when the front door open.

"Mo-om! Your hungry son and his hungry friends are here!" Kendall announced.

My eyes widened, my breathing stopped, and my heart pounded furiously.

Cam looked up. "Hi, uncle Kendall!"

Kendall stopped in the doorway, and gaped at Cam and me.

James appeared right behind him, with Carlos and Logan stopping behind both of them.

All four of them took me and Cam in, and their eyes all widened.

"Oh my God..." James breathed.

"_Katie_!" Kendall cried. "And...some...random kid...Who looks a lot like James..."

Cam smiled. "Hi, uncle Carlos. Hi, uncle Logie. Hi, Daddy!"

Mom turned to me. "Look on the bright side. Now you don't have to tell them! Cam did it for you."

"Katie?" James gasped out. "What's going on?"

Cam ran over and hugged them.

I chewed on my lip. "Well..."

"Katie?" Logan prodded me.

"Do I really need to say it? I have a son...With James..."

James dry choked.

"WHAT?!" Kendall yelled.

I sighed. "I have a son."

"We heard you..." Logan gaped at Cam.

"He's my - he's my son?" James said, sounding like he wasn't sure whether or not to believe it.

I nodded.

James bit his lip, and began to rock back and forth on his heels, a sure sign he was trying to keep from exploding.

I looked down. It was official...He hated me...

After several seconds, James spoke, but not to me. To Cam. He got down on his his knees, and asked gently, "What's your name?"

"Cameron Alekzander Diamond."

James smiled a little. "Not Knight?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"How old are you?"

He held up four fingers.

"That's what I thought...What day's your birthday?"

"April 27th."

James nodded. "And you know who we all are?"

Cam nodded. "Yep. Mommy showed me pictures."

James looked up at me. "And yet you never sent us pictures of him?"

"I sent pictures to Mom and Dad."

"What about Kendall or me? Or even Carlos or Logan?" He kept his voice quiet, no doubt trying to keep from upsetting Cam.

"I wanted to, but I knew if I told you guys, you'd most likely join me."

"Yeah, probably...And is that a bad thing?" A slight bite came into his voice.

"No, of course not. But you guys worked your butts off to get into the college you were in. It was your guys' dream. I wasn't going to let you give it up."

"So...you left..."

"I left before I knew I was pregnant."

"Why did you even leave?"

"I got accepted into the art institute."

"Thanks for telling me," he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," I said honestly. "And my grandmother was sick."

"Once again, you could have told me."

"Believe me, I wanted to. I didn't have a choice in going and I knew if I told you, I would have done something stupid and gotten in a lot of trouble."

"How about the fact that you two...you know...without protection?!" Kendall cried. "Think that's stupid enough?"

I looked at him. "Nice thing to say in front of your nephew."

"I'm pissed - we all are! Can you blame me?!"

Cam's bottom lip trembled.

Kendall sighed. "You could have told us...You should have told us...I need to leave. I'm going to start yelling if I don't."

I scooped up Cam and pushed past Kendall, out of the kitchen. I headed up to my old room.

"Is she seriously leaving?!" I heard Kendall scream. "_We're_ the ones who should be leaving! _She's_ the one who didn't tell us there was a new member of the family!"

Cam started crying.

My jaw clenched. Way to go, Kendork..."Shh," I told Cam, rubbing his back. I opened the door and stepped into my room, closing the door behind me. I sat down on my bed, Cam in my lap, continuing to rub his back. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie."

Mom followed me up. She looked at Cam sadly. "They're angry, and they're hurt, and they don't understand. You can't expect them not to freak out. You should have contacted them, and told them to meet with you privately, without Cam. I shouldn't have let them come over for dinner. But you're an adult. You can't run just because your big brother's upset."

I glared at her. "I ran because my son is upset. Cam comes first. If he wasn't upset, I wouldn't have ran. I love you, but don't come up here acting like you know everything about me and why I do what I do."

"How am I supposed to know you? You didn't see me for five years! I understand your son comes first, but in my experience, you'd run whenever something happened that you didn't like. Now, leave Cam with me, and go down and face Kendall and James. You broke James' heart. You owe him a face-to-face confrontation, without your son there to keep him from saying what he really wants to."

Cam clung to me at her words.

"I know I used to run, but I'm not that 18 year old girl anymore, Mom. And leaving Cam with you isn't an option. He's upset and if I leave, he'll freak out."

"Well, then you need to figure something out, because the boys downstairs - his father and his uncles - are freaking out."

"I know. And I will talk to them. Just let me calm Cam down first, okay?"

"Okay."

I nodded. "Go down there and tell them I'll be down once Cam calms down. Once he's calm, we'll come down and the guys and I can go outside or down to the basement or something."

She headed out.

I turned to Cam.

He looked back at me.

I wiped his tears.

"Why is Daddy and Uncle Kendall mad?" he asked me, whimpering slightly.

"Because Mommy made a bad decision."

"You did?"

I nodded sadly. "Mommy didn't tell them about you when she should have."

"Why not? Don't you love me? Aren't you proud of me?"

"Of course I do, baby," I said, fighting back my own tears. "Mommy loves you more than anything and I'm super proud of you. I didn't tell them because I didn't know how. Remember when we talked about school? Well, Daddy and uncle Kendall got into a school that they really wanted to go to and Mommy didn't want to ruin it for them."

He looked up at me. "Couldn't they have come and visit on the weekends?"

"Maybe, but it would have been super hard. Great Grandma Eleanor doesn't like Daddy, uncle Kendall, uncle Logie or uncle Carlos."

Cam looked up at me sadly. "Why not?"

"She thinks they're bad."

"But they're not, right?"

"No, they're not."

"Okay."

I brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "I love you so much. Don't ever think I don't, kay?"

"Okay." He paused, and then asked in a small voice, "Do you and Daddy love each other? Because my teacher says that mommies and daddies should always love each other, no matter what."

"I don't know, sweetie. I mean, I love Daddy, but I don't know if he loves me...Grandma thinks he does though..."

Cam nodded. "Because of...um...?"

I looked at him. "Huh?"

"What you did?" He twisted his hands and looked down.

"Oh. Yeah..."

He looked back up at me. "He'll forgive you."

"I hope so."

Cam nodded.

"You gonna be okay with Grandma?"

Cam nodded again.

"Kay." I carried him downstairs.

He beamed at Mom.

I passed him to her, kissing his forehead again.

He smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"They're waiting for you in the living room," Mom told me.

"Kay." I let out a breath and headed in there.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: What'd you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What'd you think of Cam? Isn't he just so cuutttee?!**

**_Jatieluv_: Well, he's a Jatie baby, so, really...what can you expect?**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: A little bit of both James and Katie. **_Happy sigh_**. So, if you feel like reviewing, we'd definitely appreciate it!**

**_Jatieluv_: We really, really would. And if not for us, do it for Cam...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Just imagine that cute little face looking up at you hopefully.**

**_Jatieluv_: With James' floppy brown hair, his hazel eyes, and Katie's pout...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: You guys imagining it? Good ;)**

**_Jatieluv_: Mmmm hmmm...Don't make him sad.**


	2. Talking and Shopping

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Whoo hoo! Chapter 2 is here!**

**_Jatieluv_: Yep. :) Are you guys excited?**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: I know I am! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**_Jatieluv_: :D**

**Disclaimer: _Science-Fantasy93_: **_Sigh_** We do not own Big Time Rush.**

**_Jatieluv_: No, but we do encourage voting for them and Carlos. :)**

**Warnings: Language and Cam cuteness.**

* * *

**Katie's POV (cont.)**

The guys were sitting on the couch, none of them talking.

I sat down in Dad's chair.

They didn't say anything.

I bit my lip.

Kendall huffed out a breath.

I looked at him.

"So. I have a nephew."

I nodded.

"He's cute," Carlos spoke up.

I smiled a little. "Thanks."

"He has James' eyes."

"I know."

"I can see a lot of James in him," Logan spoke up.

I nodded again. "He's so much like him."

James smiled slightly.

"He's a little flirt."

"I can believe it. He's so friendly," James spoke up.

"Almost always," I smiled.

"He was friendly to us."

"He's only not friendly when it comes to someone he doesn't really like or when he's protecting me."

"Oh."

"He's very protective of me."

"I can believe it."

I looked at Kendall. "If I hadn't taken him upstairs and if you had yelled at me again, he would've kicked you or something."

"Of course he would have...Once again, thanks for finally introducing us to him."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you guys to find out this way."

"At least _Cam_ wanted to meet us," James said angrily. "He's my son, Katie! How could you not at least tell me you were pregnant?!"

"I never said I didn't want to see you. And the reason I didn't tell you was because I didn't want to do it over the phone! And I didn't want you to leave school."

"You never contacted me in the first place! I called you about twenty different times, and you never called me back!"

I furrowed my brow. "You called me?"

"Yes! At least twenty times!"

"I didn't know."

"I left messages for you on your cell phone."

"I never got them."

"But I left them for you..." He looked really confused now.

"I believe you, but I honestly never got them."

"How can that be? Did you lose your phone?"

"No. I mean, I got a new one, but I kept my number."

"Did you ever let anyone...like, say _Grandma_, use your old phone or your new one?" Kendall asked me. "Because I called you too."

I shook my head. "She had her own. Hang on," I said, spotting Mom's phone. I picked it up and called my phone. The call went through. "Huh...Call my phone," I told Kendall.

He nodded and did so.

Nothing happened.

James pulled out his phone and called mine too. Again, nothing.

"That's weird," Carlos commented.

I nodded. "Well, when I got a new phone, she put me on her plan. If I was doing something and she saw you called, she may have cleared it and had your numbers blocked."

"Don't flip out over this, it's not like it's a big deal," Kendall said sarcastically.

"Kendall...What's she going to do, sue her own grandmother?" James demanded. "She's your grandmother too...Even if she is a...Lot of words that shouldn't be used to describe grandmothers."

I looked at Kendall. "I'm upset. I just don't have the energy to throw a fit. If I had known before, I would have done something about it."

"We know you would've," Carlos assured me.

"Well, that explains a lot," James said tiredly. "It explains why you never called us back."

I nodded. "I would've called back. I just assumed you guys were upset with me and didn't want to talk to me."

"We were upset with you, but we did want to talk. There was a couple of times when James left long messages, begging you to get in touch with him because he was going to be in the area for a vacation or something, and wanted to meet up with you. He stayed up the entire night, waiting for you to call," Logan told me.

My bottom lip trembled.

"Sorry..." Logan said.

"It's not your fault," I told him.

"I feel bad...I'm the one who brought it up."

"It's fine."

James, in the meantime, was scrolling through his phone, his face falling with each second.

I looked at him.

"I'm checking my calendar for all of Cam's birthdays...I wanted to know what I was doing."

"Oh."

"I was always busy..."

"I'm sure if things were different, you would have been with him...with us..."

"We'll never know, will we?"

"No, we won't."

"Even if you didn't want me with him, I could have sent him presents or something," James said sadly.

"James, it wasn't like that. Why would I not want you with him?"

"I don't know. But there must've been more than your good intentions that kept you from introducing us to him." He stared at the floor, his bangs falling into his eyes.

"There wasn't. I mean, other then the fact that Grandma doesn't like you guys. It would have been hard, but I would've tried." I bit my lip. "She tried to make me get rid of him."

"She did _WHAT_?!" James yelled.

I nodded. "She said he was going to ruin my life."

"No. Nah uh. She does not get to make that decision." James' voice had gone sharp and fierce. "She doesn't get to decide stuff for you. She blocked our numbers. Wasn't that bad enough? No. She doesn't get to decide whether or not you keep our son or not. She never will. She's a fucking _bitch_."

"I know and I put my foot down. I had no clue until we got there. She told me she scheduled me a doctors appointment. When we were taken back, I finally found out what was going on. I flipped out. I told her and the doctor if anyone tried anything, I'd kill them."

"That fucking bitch."

I nodded. "She said I was making a mistake by bringing your spawn into the world."

James shrank back.

"She's delusional. And Cam's a sweetheart, just like all of you."

"We figured as much," Logan said. "I'm not sure _delusional_ is the right word for her. I think James had it right the first time."

I nodded again.

"Does she know him?" James asked me.

"Yeah, I was living with her for a while."

"Poor Cam."

"Actually, she was pretty good with him. As long as he didn't mention you guys, it was fine."

"That's shocking. I figured she'd try to kill him while he was asleep or something," James spat out.

I shook my head. "I told her if she ever did anything to him, she'd lose me forever."

"I love how you were worth keeping James' spawn around, but I wasn't even worth a fucking phone call," Kendall snarled.

I sighed. "Kendall, I don't know what her deal is when it comes to you guys. I don't get it, but it's not my fault."

"She hates your dad, and because you're so much like him, she hates you," Logan reasoned to Kendall. "And by extension, she hates us. Katie getting pregnant with James' kid, out of wedlock, had to be her worst nightmare."

I nodded.

Kendall just chewed angrily on his lip.

"I'm sorry," I told him.

"It's not your fault. It's Grandma's."

"I know, but I feel bad. I hate that she dislikes you guys. There's really no reason for it."

"I got you pregnant. Isn't that enough reason?" James asked me. "And she probably blames me for not being around. That'd explain the nasty, cryptic e-mail I got from her a couple of years ago, something about letting you down and not able to provide."

"She disliked you guys before that. And it takes two to make a baby, you're not the only one who had a part in it. It's just as much my fault...She really e-mailed you?"

James nodded. "She chewed me out, but she wouldn't say why. I guess it's because I got you pregnant."

"I guess so..."

"That'd explain the part where she called me a horny bastard. I thought maybe you told her I was a nympho or something." He shrugged.

"Nooo...I never really talked about it."

"I figured..."

I let out another sigh. "I wish all of this had happened differently."

"Yeah, that makes all of us," James stated.

"I really am sorry."

"I know you are."

Cam ran in a few seconds later, squealing and running from Dad. "Mommy!" he hopped into my lap.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"He definitely loves you," James said, sounding slightly wistful.

Cam looked at him.

James gave him a sweet smile.

He beamed back.

"Can I have a hug?" James asked him.

Cam nodded, but paused. "You'll potect me from Grandpa?"

James chuckled. "Of course!"

"Okay." He crawled over into James' lap.

James put his arms around him. "Wait until you meet your other grandpa," he said to Cam. "He's just like Grandpa Kevin."

"Yay!"

"And I just know your other grandma will love you just as much as Grandma Jenn."

"Well, I am adorable..."

Everyone cracked up.

"Gee, who in this room does he remind you of?" Carlos hooted.

I grinned. "Told ya."

"Does he like pumpkin pie too?" James asked me.

"Yes," I grumbled.

"Hah! My genes were the dominant ones!"

"Clearly," Carlos chortled.

I nodded. "I couldn't stop eating it when I was pregnant. Blech."

James grinned.

Cam grinned too.

"Ohmigosh!" Kendall cried. "It's like a mini James grin!"

James looked down at him. "Well, he is my son."

I smirked. "Yes, but there is one thing of mine he did get..."

"What?"

"Cam..."

He looked at the guys and stuck his bottom lip out.

The guys all gaped at him.

"He got the pout!" Carlos cried.

"Noooo!" Kendall wailed. "Mom, Katie, _and_ Cam? How are we supposed to deal with all that?"

My smirk widened and I cackled.

Carlos turned to James. "You're so screwed."

Cam looked at Carlos and held out his hand.

Carlos took his hand.

"Nooo...You owe me 50 cents. You said a bad word."

James gasped in horror. "No way...my kid has a swear jar? What did you do to him?!" He gaped at me in mock horror.

I shrugged. "I figured it was a good way for him to get money for toys and candy."

"And has it broken your bad word habit?" James asked me.

"When he's around? Mostly."

"And when he's not?"

"Not a chance."

He laughed.

Cam looked up at Carlos expectantly.

Carlos sighed and pulled out his wallet. "I don't have any change." He pulled out a dollar bill. "Anyone wanna make change for me? I can't believe I don't have change...Damn, that sucks."

Cam took the dollar. "I'll take that."

James grinned widely. "Oooh...Carlos...naughty, naughty."

He blinked. "Wow...I can't believe that just happened..."

Cam hummed happily.

"So, Cam, what're you going to do with your dollar?" James asked him.

"Well, once I get one more quarter, Mommy can buy me a bag of candy."

"Oh, damn, that sucks. Wait...How much do I owe you now?" James said to him.

"50 cents," Cam told him.

I smiled.

"All I have is a dollar. How about you keep the change, just in case the candy costs a little extra?"

"Okay!" Cam beamed.

James smiled at him, and reached into his back pocket, shifting slightly, to pull out his wallet. He handed Cam the dollar.

"Thanks, Daddy."

James smiled widely. "You're welcome, little buddy."

Cam turned to me. "Look, Mommy! Now I have two dollars."

"I see. You're so smart."

He beamed.

I chuckled.

"Can we get candy?"

"After dinner."

"Can Daddy go with us?"

I nodded. "If he wants to."

James nodded. "Daddy wants, Daddy wants."

Cam sighed happily and leaned into James.

James kissed the top of his head.

"Ahhhh, father and son." Kendall gave me a pointed look.

"Lay off her, they're here together now, that's what's important," Logan said to him.

I looked down.

Mom poked her head into the room. "Dinner's ready...awww!" She beamed at Cam and James.

"Hi, Grandma!" Cam chirped. "Look! I got two dollars!"

"Swear jar money," James explained to her.

Cam nodded. "Daddy and uncle Carlos said boo boo words."

Kendall snorted. "So Katie..."

Mom grinned. "I would have thought it would have been _you_ who'd be forking over the money, Kendall."

I nodded. "Give him a minute. He's still holding back." I stood up.

"I'm not cussing now that I know I'll have to pay fifty cents."

"It's for a good cause," James argued.

Cam looked at Kendall seriously. "Think of all the candies that need a good home."

James nodded in agreement. "See? Do you want candy to be lonely?" He gave Kendall his patented wide-eyed, puppy dog look.

Cam pouted too.

"Full blast, little buddy," James told him.

Cam grinned for a second, before he stuck his lip out even more and widened his eyes.

Kendall gasped. "Both of them! Ohmigosh! Cam's pout resembles both Katie's and James'! This is insane!"

I grinned. "Cam...lip."

He made his bottom lip tremble.

"Look at that," James pointed to Cam's trembling lip. "Would you really want to be the cause of that?"

"Eyes," I told him.

Cam's eyes turned a little watery.

"See? You'll make him sad," James told Kendall.

Cam kept at it, adding in a little whimper.

Kendall gaped at them. "Mom...Can we eat now?"

"Don't you love the candies, uncle Kendall?"

"Well..."

"Kendall doesn't eat candy," Carlos told Cam. "He's on a hockey team and has to keep in perfect shape."

"So do I, but I still eat candy," James added.

Mom raised an eyebrow. "Kendall doesn't eat candy? Then explain to me why he was eating a pack of _Smarties_ the other day..."

"Dude! You cheated!" James cried.

"Shit," Kendall muttered.

Cam's eyes lit up, and he held out his hand.

I cracked up.

Kendall handed Cam 50 cents.

"Thank you for donamation!" he chirped.

"You mean, donation," Logan smiled.

"That's what I said, donamation."

"Come on, let's go eat," James said. He scooped Cam up, and carried him into the dining room.

I followed.

"Where do you want him?" James asked me.

"Between us is fine."

Cam beamed. "You two are gonna sit together?"

I nodded. "With you in the middle."

"Okay!" He hopped into chair that was stacked with pillows.

James took one chair, and I took the other.

I chuckled at Cam.

Mom brought out the food.

Cam turned to James. "Where do you work?"

"I'm a hockey player," he told Cam. "Just like Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Logan."

"Cool. I love hockey."

"Yeah? Your mommy always hated it."

"She still does," I said.

"Can we convince you to come to our games?" Logan asked me.

I nodded. "Cam will wanna go anyway."

"Good. He should see his daddy play."

"Yep."

Mom looked over at James. "Would you like to spend the night? That way you can stay with Katie and Cam."

Cam looked up at him hopefully.

James nodded, and smiled. "I'd love to." He looked over at me. "When we go out for candy, would you mind if we stopped by my place first, so that I can grab a change of clothes and some toiletries?"

"That's fine."

"Should I make up the guest bed for you, or are you going to be sleeping...elsewhere?" Mom asked James.

"Daddy's sleeping with Mommy," Cam told her.

"Well, he did at least once," Logan muttered under his breath.

"I guess that settles it," James said with a small laugh.

Cam nodded. "Yep."

"Just no getting my sister pregnant again," Kendall added to James.

"Why?" Cam whined. "I want a baby brother or sister."

"Maybe one day," Kendall told him.

"Why not now?"

"Your mommy and daddy just reunited," Logan told him. "I don't think they're even close to being ready for a new baby."

He pouted. "Poo."

"One day they might be ready, though," Logan told him.

He sighed. "Okay."

We all began working on our food.

Cam chewed his food thoughtfully. "Hmmm...gummy bears or gummy worms...?"

"Gummy worms," James suggested. "They're waaay better."

"But I like both."

"Tell you what. Mommy will get you one bag, and I'll get you another."

"I'm seeing lots of cavities in his future..." Logan muttered.

"But I has my own money," Cam said. "I can buy both."

"Okay," James agreed.

I looked at Logan. "He should be fine. He brushes and rinses every morning and night."

"Okay..."

Cam nodded. "I don't want cavinies."

"You won't get them," James told him. "Uncle Logan worries too much."

"It's his talent," I whispered.

* * *

We finished our food, and Cam practically dragged James and me out the front door.

I chuckled. "Easy, baby boy."

James led us over to his car.

I let Cam walk with him and headed over to my car.

James picked Cam up, talking to him.

I grabbed his car seat and walked over to James' car.

James unlocked the car for me.

"Thanks." I strapped Cam's car seat in.

"Daddy, why are you staring at Mommy's butt?" Cam asked.

James yelped. "Da-aaaa- _dang_, he's good. I wasn't staring at Mommy's butt," he added to Cam. "I was making sure she got your car seat in right."

I straightened up and turned to James, taking Cam. "Uh huh..." I strapped Cam in.

"I was," he insisted innocently. He headed over to the driver's side.

"He was doing it again," Cam informed me.

"Same old James..." I sighed, but smiled a little.

Cam shrugged.

I kissed his forehead and closed the door, climbing into the passenger's seat.

James was already buckled up. He waited until I was buckled in too, before starting the car, and backing out of the driveway.

I leaned into the seat a little.

"So, how long are you going to be out here?" James asked me.

"For good."

"You're moving back here permanently?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Well, that's good. It means I get to be near Cam. Where're you going to live?"

"With Mom and Dad for a little bit. I'm going house hunting tomorrow."

"Okay. If you need somewhere else to stay, you could always stay with me..."

"I wanna stay with Daddy!" Cam chirped.

"It's a three bedroom house, it's got a decent sized backyard, the neighborhood's nice, and I could probably get a hold of a swing set from one of the other guys on the team," James told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'm sure. I want to be with Cam."

"And you're sure you want me there too?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Won't it be a little weird if you bring a date home or something?"

"Oh...I don't date that much..."

"Oh."

"Just...my schedule and stuff." He looked uncomfortable.

"But Grandma said you're still in love with Mommy," Cam said.

James refused to look at me. "I'll always love your mommy, in one way or another."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"Ummm..."

"You don't?" he asked, sounding sad. "But Mommy loves you."

"I highly doubt that..."

"She does. She said so upstairs."

James glanced sideways at me.

I shifted.

James bit his lip.

Cam sighed. "Grown ups are so complimacated."

James chuckled.

"Why can't you two be together? You don't date and Mommy doesn't have a boyfriend."

"It's...well...it's complicated," James sighed.

"Why?" he whined.

James looked over at me. "I'll let you explain."

"Gee, thanks."

"It'll sound better coming from you."

"Riiiight..."

He eyed me. "You want me to tell him what happened?"

"Yes, because I'd like to know too."

"You left me. You didn't contact me. You didn't tell me where you were going, or that you were leaving. I was in love with you, and you just upped and left. And then I didn't hear from you for five years. And I'm still mad that you kept Cam from me."

"Whoa...Hold on there...I tried to call you. All of you. I didn't have time to leave a note, so I wrote you when I got to there. I'm guessing _she_ intercepted yet again."

"It figures...But I would have preferred to hear it all straight from you. How would you feel if I called you and told you I had moved away without any warning?"

"I wanted to tell you and I was going to. You guys were on that trip when I got my letter. I was going to tell you when you guys got back because I didn't want to tell you over the phone...but you guys stayed longer. I thought you were going to be back before I had to leave, Grandma said I had to come the day I left. I didn't have a choice and I hated leaving the way I did. But she didn't care."

"Why couldn't you just tell her to go fuck herself?!" James demanded. "It wouldn't have been so bad, but then you went and stayed away from us for five years!"

Cam gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I've said it and I'll keep saying it. What more do you want me to say, James? And if I said that to her, I wouldn't have been able to go to the art institute."

"I would have paid for you to have an apartment or a dorm. I would have done it in a heartbeat."

"I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You could have. Anyway, thanks to that fucking grandmother of yours, I just went five years without you, and without even knowing that I had a son! So yeah, I'm a little pissed. I missed you like hell, and you never even bothered to drop by."

"I didn't have time."

He snorted. "Nice to know I mean so fucking much to you." He stopped his car in front of the store.

"Don't even go there. You mean as much to me as that little boy. I didn't have time because I had to take care of her and Cam and I had school. Which, by the way, I was struggling to stay in."

"Once again, you could have called me! Maybe then you would have realized that your grandmother had blocked my number! And you didn't have to raise Cam as a single mother! I would have helped if I had known he existed!"

"I tried to call you!"

"You could have come up on a weekend when you had a little bit of free time! You could have called your mom and had her get in touch with me!"

"I didn't have any free time!"

"I would have done _anything_ just to know that you hadn't left me! You didn't have any free time? Well, then make some. But why am I even telling you this? It doesn't matter anymore. None of it matters. Let's go inside."

"It wasn't that easy." I got out of the car and grabbed Cam.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy here, either."

I headed inside.

He followed me, stuffing his hands into his front pockets.

Cam got his candy, paid for it, and we headed out.

We got into the car.

James took a deep breath as he slid into the driver's seat. "Katie," he turned to me. "You were everything to me. I know it wasn't your fault. Life happens. But the fact remains, for five years, the way I saw it, you left me because you didn't care about me. I can't get over that after two hours. I was just starting to finally heal. It took me five years. And now you're back, with our son, who I didn't even know we had."

"I know. You think I'm not hurting too? Yes, I know the way you saw it...But because of her interference, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me..."

"I know. She caused a lot of damage. I know I'll forgive you a lot easier than what I would like to think, but I'll never forgive her."

"I don't think I will either. When I tried to call you, it was when it was really bad. I was on the verge of getting kicked out of school because my grades were so bad. She wanted attention and whatnot all the time, Cam wasn't sleeping through the night, and I was ready to pull my hair out. She knew I was struggling and I needed help and all she did was make it worse. She wouldn't help and she just kept saying things like, _I told you so_, or _Now do you want to get rid of him?_"

James rested his forehead against the steering wheel.

"She was the one who was ruining my life, not Cam."

"I should have driven up there when I had the time. I should have found out why you weren't returning my calls and texts. I should have found out what she meant in her e-mail."

"She thought you raped me, you know..."

James looked up at me. "_WHAT_?!"

I nodded. "She didn't think I would get pregnant like that and thought it was all you."

"I hate her...I really hate her..."

I sighed. "Once I graduated, I stuck her in a nursing home and packed up."

"That explains why you're back here."

I nodded. "I had to come back. I need you guys. Cam needs you guys. And you guys needed to know the truth."

He took a deep breath.

I looked at him.

He looked back at me sadly.

I hesitantly reached over and placed my hand on his cheek. "I'm so sorry."

He leaned into my touch. "I'm sorry too. I could have done a lot, if I'd just thought a little further."

"It's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"I know."

He brushed his fingers over my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into him.

After a few more seconds, he took his fingers away, and started up the car.

I opened my eyes.

He pulled out of the parking lot.

I pulled my hand away from him and faced front.

He drove to his house.

"Whoa..." Cam breathed out.

James turned to look at him. "You like it?"

"Yeah!"

He laughed, and we got out of the car.

I led Cam up to the front door.

James unlocked it, and let us inside.

Cam looked around, gaping.

James headed into his bedroom.

I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't mind Cam being here with James, but I wasn't sure I wanted to move in too...

James came out a few minutes later, carrying a duffel bag. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me. "You okay?"

"Uh huh..."

"You look kind of...uncomfortable..."

"We'll talk later, kay?"

"Okay."

We headed back out to his car.

He drove back to Mom and Dad's.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were getting ready to go.

Cam hugged them. "You're leaving me?"

"We have girlfriends to go home to," Carlos told him. "But we'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"We promise."

"Okay."

They headed out.

Cam went to go find Mom.

James turned to me once we were alone.

I looked up at him.

"So, what's up?"

I bit my lip. "I don't know if I should move in with you."

"Why not?"

"Because of what you said."

"Which part?"

"The part where you said you were just starting to heal."

"Oh."

"And you can't get over what happened in a short amount of time...I don't expect you to. But I don't want you to feel hurt, resent or anything else when you see me...which would be all the time. And I don't want to fight all the time either. It's not good for Cam. If you want him to stay with you, that's more than fine. I just don't know if I should too..."

He nodded. "It might best...For a little while."

"Okay."

"I'm still staying here tonight with you."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Kay. Do you want to stay with Cam or...?"

"I'll stay with you. He wants us to sleep together. I think we need to give him that, at least."

"Kay."

He nodded.

* * *

We sat around for a couple hours and then I put Cam to bed in Kendall's old room. We both kissed his forehead as he began to drift off to sleep.

I smiled.

James smiled too. "He's so adorable."

I nodded.

"I still can't believe I have a son."

"Surreal, huh?"

"Very."

I brushed Cam's bangs away from his face.

He snuggled into his pillow.

My smile widened.

James watched him, never taking his eyes off of him.

I kissed his forehead again and headed out.

James followed me a few seconds later.

I went into my room.

He came in with me.

I grabbed one of the bags I had brought in an hour ago.

James sat down on my bed. "Wow...this brings back a lot of memories..."

I nodded as I opened the bag and pulled out pajamas.

James stripped down to his boxers.

I took my shirt off.

James watched.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"First my ass and now chest?"

He shrugged. "Is that a problem?"

"No." I slid my jeans off.

James bit his lip.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Do I look that bad? I mean, I know I had a baby-"

"No! Believe me, you look fantastic."

"I do?"

He nodded. "You really do."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

"You're welcome."

I unhooked my bra and pulled it off.

His eyes widened, and he shifted slightly.

"Yeah, I know...they're bigger since Cam..."

"Just a little..."

I slid my nightgown on.

James headed into my bathroom to brush his teeth.

I brushed mine once he was done and crawled into bed.

He was already in bed, laying on his side.

I laid down next to him and turned the light off.

He closed his eyes.

I rolled over, facing away from him and closed my own eyes.

I felt him wrap his arms around me.

I looked back in surprise.

He gave me a small smile. "Missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too."

He pulled me closer, as he closed his eyes again.

I sighed in content.

James snuggled closer.

I fell asleep, feeling complete for the first time in 5 years.

* * *

**Science-Fantasy93: So, what'd you guys think?**

**Jatieluv: Review and let us know. We love hearing from you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Reuniting and Reminiscing

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Finally an update for _Five Years_! Go us! Aaaannnnd...we posted a new story yesterday as well.**

**_Jatieluv_: Yes, and you should totally check it out, and show it some love. :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Because it's feeling lonely, all by it's lonesome.**

**_Jatieluv_: Mmm hmm.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: And in the meantime, enjoy some Cam cuteness and some Jatie sexiness...you guys will get a snippet of why this story just got changed to _M_ ;)**

**_Jatieluv_: Enjoy! :)**

**_Disclaimer_: We do not, under any circumstances, own Big Time Rush.**

**_Warnings_: Naughty talk, Naughty themes, and cuteness.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

**Katie's POV (cont.)**

I awoke the next morning to sun streaming through my bedroom window. I smiled, realizing James still had his arms around me.

"Mmmm..." He was waking up.

I grinned. "Well, _good_ morning."

"'Morning," he mumbled.

"You know, you don't sound as happy as your mini feels."

"Shut up," he whined. "Not my fault."

I chuckled.

He whined. "You're laughing at me."

"Little bit."

"Not nice."

I pushed against him.

He let out a sharp gasp.

"How's that for not nice?"

"That was mean..."

"Aww, I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"Why? We both know you liked it."

"Oh, sure, use that against me."

I grinned again.

"You're enjoying this."

"Uh huh."

"Hmph."

I pushed back again.

He groaned.

"Mmm...he always did like me."

"Always..."

I did it again.

He groaned loudly.

"Shhh..."

"Sorry..."

I rested my hand on his, over my hip.

He pushed my hair aside, and pressed his lips to my neck.

My eyes fluttered closed.

He gently massaged my hip, before moving me against him.

I moaned. I missed his touch.

He moved his lips down my neck.

"Mmm..."

He kept moving me against him.

I bit my lip. Oh yeah, I definitely missed this.

"Mmmm..."

"James..."

"Mmm?"

I looked back at him.

His eyes met mine.

I turned towards him slightly and wrapped my leg around his waist.

His eyes widened slightly.

I bit my lip harder. Ohhh...

He looked at me.

I rolled my hips.

He moaned softly, and moved his hips against mine.

I moaned back.

He did it again.

"Mmm..."

"Mmmm hmmm..."

I grinned, remembering something he loved...I twisted my hips.

He gasped, moaning my name.

My grin widened. "Just remember how it feels when you're inside of me."

He moaned at the thought.

I twisted my hips again.

"O-ohhhh..."

"Like that?"

"S-so much..."

I brushed my lips over his teasingly.

He moaned softly. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you too. So much."

He kissed me.

I sighed happily and kissed him back. Despite everything, it was so easy to fall back into our pattern, for me at least.

He pulled me closer.

I deepened the kiss, still moving my hips.

He moved back against me.

I moaned against his lips.

He nipped at me.

I nipped back, even harder. I knew what he liked.

He returned it just as hard. He also knew what I liked...

I pulled back after a few more seconds, my lips swollen from his kiss.

He looked at me, and reached up, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

I leaned into him.

He gently stroked my cheek.

I looked into his eyes. "I just want you to know, even though it's been five years, I love you."

"I love you too, so, so much."

I smiled.

He smiled back.

"I want to fix us."

"So do I. And I know we can."

I nodded.

"We'll figure it out."

"I know."

He pulled me in for another kiss.

I returned it.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I let out another sigh.

He deepened the kiss.

I shifted my hips slightly and then moaned. Ohhh...Now _that_ is friction in the right spot.

He moaned in appreciation.

I pushed against him. Did I mention we were lined up, almost perfectly?

He pushed back against me, groaning.

I broke the kiss. "Oohhh..."

"Like that?" he groaned, doing it again.

"Uh huh..."

He repeated the action.

I bit my lip.

He pulled me even closer.

I moaned.

"So good..." he gasped out.

"Yesss..." I twisted my hips roughly.

He tilted his head back. "We always did work well together..."

"So well," I groaned.

"Perfectly."

"Mmm hmm..."

He pushed against me again.

"More," I moaned.

He pushed against me a little harder.

"Mmm..."

"Agreed..."

I twisted my hips roughly again.

"Ohhhhh..."

I repeated it.

He bit his lip, hard.

"Mmm...you're throbbing."

"I know."

"Getting close?"

"So close. You?"

"Uh huh...I'm soooo wet."

He reached under my night dress and slipped his fingers into my panties, pressing against me. "Oh yeah..."

I gasped and jerked against him.

"Mmmm..." he moved his fingers against me.

My breathing picked up. Oh yes...I definitely missed his touch.

He slid his fingers against me.

I moaned a little louder.

"Feel good?"

"So good."

He nodded, and kept his fingers going.

I made sure to keep rocking my hips into his.

He pushed back against me.

"I need more," I told him.

"What do you need me to do?"

"You know what I need."

"You want me to...?"

"Talk to me..."

He nodded. "You feel so good against me," he moaned. "I can't believe how wet you are."

"Mmm..."

He brought my hand down to him. "Feel that? That's what you do to me."

I whined.

"Yes?"

"Is that the best you have?" I panted.

"I've been out of practice for awhile."

"The girls you dated not like it?"

"I didn't really sleep with them."

"Come again?"

"I didn't sleep with them. I couldn't. I missed you too much."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's really sweet. So, have you had sex at all? Don't take this- Oooh- the wrong way, but I can't see you not having sex for 5 years..."

"I've fooled around with some girls, but that's as far as it went. I never had sex with them."

"Oh. I haven't had sex with anyone either."

"For five years? Really?"

I nodded.

"I would have thought...I mean, you had pregnancy hormones..."

"Big time..."

"But you didn't...?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"I couldn't. I loved you and was pregnant with your baby. It would have been really weird..."

He nodded.

"Anyways, you need to be dirtier. I'm back, so, you need to get with it again."

"Well, what did I used to say?" he pressed.

I blushed. "I'm not repeating."

"But you want me to?"

I nodded. "If it helps get you there, I used to think about it when I would...you know...because of my pregnancy hormones..."

His eyes dilated. "That's so hot," he breathed out.

I gave him a sultry look.

"Mmmm..."

I giggled a little.

He pulled me closer.

I brushed my lips over his.

He smiled.

I smiled back.

"Mmmm...so..."

"So?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

"Kay." I kept moving against him.

He moved his fingers against me. "I used to have this fantasy, after you left..."

"Oh?"

"Mmm hmmm. It was hot. Worked like a charm every time."

"It did?"

"Yep. I mean, it was never very difficult for me to get off, but I always finished so quickly..."

I moaned.

"Wanna hear it?"

"Uh huh."

"Okay...Well, it started with you coming back to town. We'd meet up, maybe go out for drinks, but nothing would happen. We'd go back to our own places."

I gaped at him. "And that got you off? You're so weird."

He started laughing.

"What?"

"I wasn't finished."

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyway, to continue. I'd go to bed, and I'd fall asleep. A little later, you'd pick the lock to my front door, and slip inside."

"Oh, so, now I'm breaking and entering?"

"Uh huh. You had a lock picking set and everything. And you were in this silk night dress."

I grinned. "I have some of those."

"Ooooh...Anyway, you came into my room, dropped the night dress, and crawled into bed with me."

I bit my lip.

He smirked. "You can imagine the rest."

"Weak."

"You want me to tell you a good part?"

"Yes."

"Mmmm..." he licked his lips.

"Wow...you're right...That was good."

"Well, I guess I could continue...In dirty detail..."

"Mmmm please do."

James grinned. "Well...to begin with, you wrapped your arms around me..."

"Kay..."

"You were kissing down my neck, murmuring how much you wanted me and missed me, and telling me everything you wanted me to do to you." He licked his lips.

"Mmm...that sounds nice."

"So nice..." he moaned in agreement.

I whined and rocked my hips.

He grinned. "You were doing that in my fantasy too."

I pouted.

He chuckled. "You yanked my boxers down after that."

"Well, duh."

"You had your hand around me...so good..."

I pushed back roughly. Oooh...

His eyes were glazing over as he began to relive the fantasy. "You begged me to fuck you..."

I whimpered.

"You were so tight..." he moaned.

"And even though I had Cam, I still am. Especially since it's been a little over 4 years since I had him."

"And you haven't had sex with anyone else..." he groaned out.

"Nope."

"Mmmm..."

My breathing picked up even more and I moved my hips faster.

His eyes fluttered closed. "You finished within minutes."

A few seconds later, I turned my head, burying my face in my pillow and cried out.

James held me through it.

I lifted my head.

"I guess you like that fantasy too."

I whined.

"Awww, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You whined."

"Can't move."

He chuckled, still moving his hips against me.

I brushed my lips over his.

He smiled.

I smiled, doing it again.

"Mmmm..."

I kissed him.

He kissed me back, while fumbling under the pillow for something.

I pulled back and looked at him questioningly.

He pulled out an old pillowcase. "Remember this? You used to keep it here for when I'd sneak into your room at night."

I blinked. "Wow..."

"What?"

"I can't believe it's still there."

"I guess your mom never found it...Or she did, and didn't want to touch it."

"It hasn't been washed?"

"I have no idea..."

"Uhh..."

"Well, it's either that, or your sheets."

"Hold on." I pulled away from him.

"Okay..."

I whined, forcing myself onto shaky legs.

He reached out a hand to steady me.

Once I was steady enough, I walked over to my closet and dug around a little. I always had a backup pillowcase for when that one was dirty. I found it after a minute of searching.

"Wow...I forgot about that one..." James commented.

I grinned and walked back over.

He wrapped his arms around me.

I moved closer to him.

He kissed me again.

I kissed him back.

He smiled into the kiss.

I smiled back, straddling him.

He moaned.

My smile widened and I nipped at him.

He nipped me back.

I broke the kiss.

He looked up at me.

I rolled my hips. "Are you still close?"

He nodded.

"Kay. Good."

"Okay."

I kept moving against him.

He lifted his hips into mine.

I twisted my hips, placing his hands on them.

"Ohhhh..."

I did it again.

He moaned my name quietly.

I kept at it.

"Soooo...close..."

I moved roughly.

I gave him my infamous sexy pout.

"Fuuuucckkk..."

I grinned.

He pushed back against me desperately.

"Come on, Jamie..."

"Ohhhh..."

"What more do you need?"

"I - I don't know..."

I blinked. "Well, that's just great. I guess I'm not enough anymore."

"You are...It's building...Maybe I'm just not ready to release yet."

"I guess..."

"You're more than enough, believe me."

"You sure?" I asked, twisting my hips again.

"I'm positive."

"Kay."

"Mmmm...maybe if _you_ talked to _me_..."

I stared at him. "You've lost it."

"Why?"

"Because that's your thing."

"Doesn't mean I can't get into it. Sometimes when I needed a little extra oomph to my fantasies, you'd talk to me." He shrugged.

"That's not what I meant. You're the one who normally does the dirty talking..."

"I know."

I bit my lip.

"Can you do it? Are you comfortable with it?"

"I don't know if I can do it...I never have, so..."

"Okay. If you can't, then you can't."

"I feel bad..."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't released yet."

"I have a lot of stamina," he said with a shrug.

I lifted up a little and yanked his boxers down to his knees.

He blinked at me in surprise.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Kay." I moved against him again.

He tilted his head back against the pillow, stuffing his fist into his mouth to muffle his groan.

I grinned and twisted my hips like he liked.

"O-o-ohhhhh..." He grabbed the sheets tightly as his hips jerked up.

Hmm...I guess I could give talking to him a try...I moved his hands back to my hips. "Don't you wanna control me? Have me give you just what you want and need?"

His eyes dilated.

"You do, don't you?"

He gripped my hips.

I gave him another sultry look.

He guided my hips over him, just the way he liked it. After a minute or so, he reached for the pillowcase, and positioned it. A few seconds later, he released with a groan.

I grinned.

He panted. "Oh...wow..."

"Good?"

"So good..."

I pecked his lips.

He pecked mine back. "So...does this count towards fixing our relationship?"

"I would like to think so..."

"Same."

I climbed off of him.

He sat up.

I stood up.

He pulled his boxers up.

I grabbed my bag with my shampoo and other bath stuff, and headed into the bathroom. I began my morning routine. Once I showered and brushed my hair, I wrapped a towel around myself and walked back into my room.

James was still on the bed, texting someone. He looked up and gave me a smile.

I smiled back, but was curious about who he was texting.

He set his phone aside.

I opened my suitcase and pulled out my undergarments, a skirt and a shirt.

James got up, grabbed his bathroom stuff, and headed into the bathroom.

I got dressed.

James' phone beeped.

I bit my lip. Peeking was tempting, but I wasn't that kind of girl. Besides, Mom had said that his relationships never lasted, and James had said that he didn't really date, and he hadn't slept with anyone since me. And that was that. I wasn't peeking.

James came out a few minutes later, his hair tousled, and a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You got a text," I informed him.

"Okay." He checked it, and then set his phone back down.

Cam barged in a couple seconds later. "You're awake! Finally!" he cried, exasperated.

James grinned. "Hey, little buddy."

"Hi, Daddy! Did you get a shower?"

"Yep! I sure did."

Cam turned to me. "Mommy, I want a bath."

James smiled, and he began to pull out clothes.

I chuckled. "You and your baths. Wait until tonight, kay? You normally take them before bed because they make you sleepy."

"Okay."

I ruffled his hair.

"Mommy!" He tried to push my hand away.

I groaned. "And it starts."

"Wow...he's definitely my son," James commented with a wide grin.

I nodded. "Out of all the things to inherit..."

"He got my love for great hair."

I pouted at Cam. "I can't play with your hair anymore?"

"Well...okay. But only you, Mommy. No one else."

I smiled. "Thank you."

He beamed.

I kissed his forehead.

He jumped on the bed. "Bouncy!"

I chuckled.

James' phone beeped again.

Cam looked at him. "Who ya talking to?"

"A...coworker."

I scooped Cam up. "Come on, let's go downstairs and let Daddy get dressed."

Cam looked at me as I carried him down the stairs.

I gave him a small smile.

Mom was in the kitchen, flipping pancakes.

"Hey," I greeted her.

"'Morning, you two. Where's James?"

"Getting dressed."

"Ah. How'd you sleep?"

"Good."

She nodded. "Pancakes?"

"Please?"

Mom flipped a couple of pancakes onto a plate for me, and put one on a plate for Cam.

"Thanks," we both said.

"You're welcome."

James wandered into the kitchen, fully dressed. "'Morning, Mama Knight."

She smiled. "Morning."

He smiled back.

She flipped pancakes onto a plate for him.

Cam munched on his pancake happily.

James dumped syrup onto his pancakes, and topped them off with butter.

Cam finished his and asked for more.

Mom put another pancake on his plate.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I smiled and finished my food.

James finished his soon after.

Once Cam was finished, I put our plates and forks in the dishwasher.

"So, house hunting?" James said to me.

I nodded.

"Okay. Oh, and I'll explain about the texts."

"You don't have to. It's none of my business."

"It's kind of...a touchy subject."

"Like I said, not my business."

"This is someone who you need to know about if we're going to fix our relationship."

"Okay."

Mom turned to Cam. "How about you and I go watch _Scooby-Doo_ for a little while?"

"I don't wanna," he whined.

"Mommy and Daddy need to talk privately."

He sighed. "Fine." He and Mom walked into the living room.

I sat back down.

"The girl is a cheerleader for our hockey team," James told me. "I tried to date her a few months ago, but things went downhill pretty quickly. Anyway, she's been texting me off and on, trying to get me to give her another chance."

"Okay."

"She was one of the girls I fooled around with...Things definitely went bad after that..."

"I'm sure."

"She wasn't you."

I looked at him.

"How was I supposed to sleep with someone who wasn't you?"

I shrugged.

"Anyway...she asked me to meet her for dinner tonight."

"Oh."

"Which I'm not going to do."

"Kay."

"I just thought you should know. You'll meet her sooner or later."

I nodded.

"Her name's Brandy."

"Okay."

"Just thought you should know."

I nodded again.

He leaned over and kissed me.

I kissed him back.

After a few moments, he pulled back.

I smiled.

He smiled back.

Cam poked his head in. "Can I come back now?"

"Yep," James told him, holding out his arms.

He ran over to him.

James picked him up, and set him on his lap.

Mom walked in. "Sorry, I tried to stop him."

"It's okay," James told her, bouncing Cam on his knee.

Cam looked at me. "Can you teach Grandma how to make her pancakes yummier? No onfence," he added to Mom.

I slapped my hand over my mouth.

Mom turned to me. "So the student has surpassed the teacher." She folded her hands in front of her, and bowed to me. "Well done, my child. Well done."

I laughed. "I guess so."

"So, what do you put in pancakes?" Mom asked me. "You must do something different than I do."

"You can't know!" Cam cried. "It's a secret. Shh..." he put his finger to his lips.

Mom pouted. "Not even your own grandmother can know?"

He looked at me.

I nodded, laughing. "You can tell her."

Cam turned back to Mom. "Kay. She puts nilla and cinnanimanin."

Mom smiled. "Ah...creative," she said to me.

I chuckled at Cam and nodded at Mom. "Yeah, I figured I'd do something different."

"I'll have to try that sometime."

Cam looked up at James. "Do I get my own room?"

"If you want."

He nodded. "Can Mommy paint it?"

James smiled over at me. "Of course."

Cam beamed.

"Ready to head out?" James asked me.

I furrowed my brow.

"To go house hunting?"

"You're going with me?"

"Yeah. Remember?"

"When did you say you were coming with me?"

"Yesterday...I could have sworn I asked you if I could."

"Huh...I don't remember..."

"Well, can I go with you?"

"You can...I figured you'd wanna do something with Cam."

"Isn't Cam going with you?"

I shook my head.

"Oh. Then yeah, I'll do something with Cam."

"Kay."

James turned to Cam. "Whaddaya wanna do today?"

"Zoo!" he cried. "I wanna see aminals!"

"You mean, animals?" Mom chuckled.

"That's what I said, aminals."

James chuckled. "Sounds good to me."

Cam beamed.

"Wanna go now?"

He nodded. "Wait...I have to get dressed first..."

"After that, I mean."

"Yes!"

James grinned.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to let Mommy paint your room too?"

"If Mommy wants to, then definitely."

"She can paint anything."

"I bet she can..."

Cam wiggled out of James' arms. "Someone help me get dressed...Please?"

James looked at me. "You or me?"

I smiled. "You can do it. I've done it for the past four years...It's your turn."

"Okay. Come on, Cam, let's go get you dressed."

"Okay!"

They headed upstairs.

Mom turned to me. "Looks like daddy and son are getting along nicely."

I nodded. "It's good."

"Glad to have James back in your life?"

"Very."

She smiled. "It's good to see you two together again."

I smiled back.

"By the way...Why was there a pillowcase under your pillow?"

I blushed and sputtered.

Mom cocked an eyebrow.

"It's James'."

"I figured...There was another one in your closet as well...Extra-curricular activities, my dear?"

"Maybe..."

"You ended up pregnant with Cam," she pointed out.

"So?"

"Never mind."

I stared at her.

"It's a little late for me to give you 'the talk'."

"I know that."

"I wish you were able to come home when you were pregnant, though."

"Me too. Buuuut...there's always my next pregnancy."

"Very true."

I smiled.

"I'm sorry for everything you went through. You shouldn't have had to go through that at 18."

"It wasn't your fault."

"You were taking care of my mother...I doubt she was much help during your pregnancy, or while you were trying to get through school."

"No, she wasn't. She made everything worse."

"I imagine she did."

I sighed. "I don't know if you heard, but she tried to make me get rid of him."

"I did. She called me up and told me that you were being a stubborn, idiotic teenage girl."

"Did she tell you what she did?"

Mom shook her head.

"She told me she was taking me to a doctor's appointment. I had no idea what was going on until I got called back."

"Ohmigosh..."

I nodded.

"That's terrible..."

"She was also convinced that James raped me."

"But he didn't..."

"I know."

Mom shook her head. "She's extremely old fashioned."

"Ya think?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Funny."

"The point is, she's set in her ways."

"I know that. But I wasn't going to let her make me get rid of him. It wasn't her decision and I was 18. And he's my child."

"I know. And I'm so happy you didn't listen to her."

"Me too."

Mom came over, and wrapped her arms around me.

I leaned into her and hugged her back.

After a few moments, she pulled back.

I smiled at her.

She smiled back.

"Wanna come with me?"

"I'd love to."

Cam and James joined us again a few seconds later.

James kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him.

He smiled back.

I looked at Cam and scooped him up, cuddling him dramatically. "Whatever will I do without my little boy?"

He smiled up at me cutely. "Be bored?"

"Well, I can't have that...That settles it, I'm just going to have to keep you forever."

"What about Daddy?"

"I'll keep him too."

"Goody!"

I kissed his forehead.

He beamed at me.

"You little cutie!"

"I know."

"You are your father's son..."

Cam turned to grin at James. "I'm your son!"

I chuckled and put him down, tapping his butt. "Go have fun with Daddy, while Mommy has a horrible time with Grandma."

"You can't have a horrible time with Grandma," Cam informed me. "She told me she's the funnest grandma ever!"

"Well, of course she'd say that. You know, I'm starting to think I'm the only one who's modest..."

Mom and James both laughed at that.

"What?"

"Nothing, hon," Mom said to me.

"Uh huh...You're both hurtful."

"We love you, though."

"Suuurrreee..."

"We do."

Cam hugged me. "I love you, Mommy."

I smiled at him. "I love you too."

"I love you," James told me, hugging me too.

I held them both.

They both snuggled into me.

I smiled.

"My Katie-Bear," James sighed contentedly.

"Mmm hmm..."

"And my Cam-Bear," he added to Cam.

Cam grinned and let out a little roar.

James smiled.

"Can we go see a bear now?"

"Definitely." James pecked my lips. "See you later."

I pecked his lips back. "Kay." I turned to Cam. "You, little sir, need to figure out what you want painted in your room."

Cam thought about that for a moment. "Cars...Batman...or Winnie The Pooh!"

I blinked at him. "Okaaayyy...Well, you have to pick which one. The last time I tried to decide for you, you didn't like my choice."

Cam pouted for a moment, before shouting, "Batman!"

I laughed. "Okay. How about this...? How about I paint the Bat Mobile in there too?"

"Yay!"

I kissed the top of his head. "I'll start drawing it later, kay?"

"Okay."

"Go have fun with Daddy."

"Okay!"

"Have fun."

Cam pulled James out.

I laughed and shook my head. "Oh, he's in for it."

"Oh dear..."

I nodded. "He's gonna have his hands full."

"Poor James."

I chuckled. "Yep."

"Well, shall we leave?"

I nodded. "Just let me grab my shoes."

"Okay."

I got up and headed up to my room. I slipped on some shoes, grabbed my purse and headed back downstairs.

Mom was waiting for me.

She grabbed her purse and we headed out.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: So, James and Katie's relationship is heating back up and Cam is just. So. Freaking. Adorable! *Squeal*  
**

**_Jatieluv_: I want him!**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: I say we get James and Katie to let us babysit him.**

**_Jatieluv_: That'd be interesting...**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Ignoring the fact that they're fictional characters, of course.**

**_Jatieluv_: Always. Anyway, let us know what you think. And please, please, go check out our new story. It would mean the world to us. And James and Katie. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Lunch Decisions & Moving Oh My

**_Science-Fantasy93_: We're finally updating! Go us! :)**

**_Jatieluv_: Woo! Anyway, we're sorry it took so long to get this out. But things have been crazy haha. At least on my end.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: But we hope you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

**_Jatieluv_: Mmm hmm. :)**

**_Disclaimer_: _Science-Fantasy93_ - I'm pretty sure _Jatieluv_ and I do not own Big Time Rush. Right?**

**_Jatieluv_: Sadly, no. But I met them on the 14th, and it was the best day of my life! :D**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: And I'm both jealous and happy for you :P**

**_Jatieluv_: Heh heh :)**

**To an unsigned in reviewer: _dream2dance_: _Science-Fantasy93_: I get what you mean, I've actually thought that myself. But the thing is...We don't really control the characters. I know that sounds weird but we only have so much to do with how they act.  
**

**_Jatieluv_: They're very unpredictable. But believe me, they were VERY upset.**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: They're mostly just happy to be back together, but who knows what's going to happen?**

**_Jatieluv_: We definitely don't. But I'm sure it'll be an adventure :)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Moving past that, thank you for your review!**

**_Jatieluv_: We hope you enjoy what's to come. :)**

**Warnings: Mild language.**

* * *

**Katie's POV (cont.)**

"So, where to first?" Mom asked me as we got into my car.

"I have no idea."

"I guess we'll check out the Realtor's."

"Kay."

"You know how to get there?"

"Yep."

"Okay."

We buckled up and I headed to the Realtor's.

I parked, and we headed in.

"Do you know what you want?" Mom asked.

I nodded. "Something kinda small. Either a townhouse, duplex or an apartment."

"Okay. Just for you, or for Cam, or for all three of you?"

"For me and Cam. It's only going to be me and him on days I have him. And if things work out fully with James, when we get to that point, I'll most likely move in with him."

"Okay."

We started looking into townhouses, duplexes and apartments. We found some really nice ones before long.

"Wanna go check 'em out?" Mom asked me.

"Sure."

We headed out to see some of them.

"This one's nice," Mom said as we walked around a two-bedroom apartment.

I nodded. "It is."

"It's cheap."

"I know and it's in a good place."

"It is."

"I like it."

"So do I."

"I think I'm gonna take it."

"Sounds good."

I nodded. I ended up signing a lease on it.

Once everything was done, we headed back to Mom's house.

"Want some lunch?" Mom asked me.

"Yes," I groaned.

"What would you like?"

"How about _I_ make lunch for _you_?"

"If you want..."

I smiled. "I want."

"Okay."

I looked around in her fridge and cabinets. I was gonna make something that was gonna knock her socks off.

Mom sat down at the table, kicking her shoes off.

I pulled out some ground beef, bacon, green beans and spices. I prepared everything and cooked it.

About a half hour later, everything was done.

I grabbed plates and forks, put food on both and set them on the table.

"Wow..." Mom gaped at it. "You became a damn good cook."

I smiled. "Thanks."

She took a bite of her burger. "Delicious!"

I beamed.

She smiled back at me.

"Try the green beans."

She did so. "Amazing!"

"Right? I'm not one to brag, but I will say cooking and painting are my things."

"For sure."

I ate my food.

Mom finished hers before long.

A couple minutes later, Cam and James walked in.

I turned to look at them.

Cam yawned, and James looked wide awake. Wait...Wasn't this backwards?

I gaped at him.

James grinned. "Poor little guy."

Cam snuggled up to James. "It was so much fun," he told me.

I blinked. "How is this reversed? You should be the one tired, not Cam..."

James shrugged. "I'm a hockey player. I have a lot of energy and stamina."

Cam looked at me. "Is that bacon?"

I nodded.

"Can I have some?"

"Sure."

He opened his mouth and I fed him a bite. "Yummy!"

I chuckled. "My little bacon monster."

James walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a yogurt.

"Daddy, want some bacon?"

"No thanks," James said to him. "I don't eat bacon."

Cam gasped. "Why not? It's so good!"

"It's against my beliefs."

Cam furrowed his brow. "You don't believe in bacon?"

"I believe in bacon, I just don't believe in eating it."

"Why not?"

"My entire family is like that."

"But why?"

"Because we're Jewish."

"What's that?"

"It's a religion."

"Oh...Should I not eat it too?"

"No, you can eat it."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay." He turned to me and opened his mouth.

I laughed and fed him some more.

James chuckled as he grabbed a spoon, opened his yogurt container, and dug into it.

Cam hummed happily.

"Did you find a place?" James asked me.

I nodded. "Yep and signed a lease."

"Awesome."

"I know. And it's really nice."

"So, how do you want to do this? Do you want to take Cam one week, and I take him the next?"

I shook my head. "No, no, no...I can't not go a week without him."

"Okay...two days on, two days off?"

I nodded.

"Okay. And you're welcome over at my place anytime."

"Ditto," I smiled.

He smiled back.

"I got you something," Cam told me.

"Oh yeah?"

He nodded.

"What'd you get me?"

He reached into one of the bags they had brought home and pulled out a panda hat. "I member how much you like pandas."

I squealed. "Awww!"

James smiled as Cam handed me the hat.

I grinned and put it on.

Cam beamed, and James grinned.

I rubbed my nose against Cam's. "Are you gonna be my baby panda?"

"Okay!"

"You two are _beary_ cute together," James said to Cam and me.

My grin widened. "Thank you _beary_ much."

He kissed my cheek.

I looked at Cam. "Tell you what, when winter comes, we'll get you a panda hat too."

"Okay!"

I chuckled at him and took the hat off. "Thank you," I said, hugging him.

"You're welcome!"

I kissed his cheek. "Love you, baby bear."

"Love you too, Mommy Bear."

I grinned wickedly.

Cam turned to James. "And you're my daddy bear."

My grin widened.

James glanced at me. "Uh oh...I know that look..."

Mom nodded. "Dare I ask?"

I shrugged, still grinning widely.

"What?" James asked me.

"I was just thinking, if you and Cam both got bear hats and we wore them while hanging with Kendall, we'd be like Goldilocks and the three bears."

James cracked up.

Mom laughed.

Cam looked confused.

I looked at him. "Do you remember that story?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay. You remember Goldilocks?"

"Uh huh."

"And what color was her hair?"

"Gold."

"And what color is uncle Kendall's hair?"

"Blondish-brownish."

"But it's almost the same, right?"

"I guess..."

I chuckled. "Forget it, baby bear."

"Okay." He scurried into the living room to watch cartoons.

"He'll get it in a few years."

"He will," James agreed.

"So, how was the zoo?"

"Fun. He loved the bears."

"Aww."

James smiled, and sat down beside me.

"Did he like any of the other animals?"

"He loved pretty much everything. He didn't want to go into the reptile house, though."

I laughed. "Of course not."

"Why doesn't he like reptiles?"

I pointed to myself.

"Okay..."

"I don't like snakes and neither does he."

"Ah. That'd explain it."

"Yep."

James nodded, still eating his yogurt.

"He likes chameleons though."

"Oh yeah?"

I nodded. "He thinks they're cool."

"They are cool."

"He likes when they change colors."

"That's the best part."

"Did he tell you he wants a puppy?"

"Yep. Can we get him one?"

I laughed. "I guess. But it's staying at your house."

"Okay."

"You're really going to get him a puppy?"

"Yep. I've wanted one for awhile anyway."

"Kay."

He nodded.

"He wants a golden retriever."

"So do I."

"Hmm...Like father, like son..."

"Definitely."

"Well, he'll have a pet at each house."

"What are you getting him?"

"Nothing. I'm getting me a kitten."

"Awesome."

I nodded. "I've been wanting one, but you know who wouldn't let me have one."

"Of course not..."

"Cam's gonna be happy."

"He is."

I smiled.

James smiled back.

"He's gonna want a pudgy puppy."

"Awww!"

I nodded. "He fell in love with the puppy in the toilet paper commercial."

James chuckled.

"He's adorable."

"I can imagine."

I rested my head on the table.

James reached over and rubbed my back.

"So much to do..."

"I know."

"I have to get beds, furniture, food-"

"I know, I know. But I'm here, and I'll help."

I looked up at him.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do."

I sat up and leaned into him.

He wrapped an arm around me.

I sighed.

He kissed the top of my head.

Mom smiled at us.

We smiled back.

"You two are so cute."

"Thanks," James said to her.

"I guess we can go furniture shopping tomorrow..." I said.

"Sounds good."

"Kay."

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, a little."

James got up, and scooped me up, bridal style.

I looked up at him.

He smiled, and carried me up the stairs to my room.

I glanced at my clock. "It's Cam's nap time."

"I'll go put him down."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He set me on the bed, and left the room.

I kicked my shoes off and crawled under the blanket.

A few minutes later, James came back into the room. "He conked out right away."

I smiled. "Aww.."

"Yeah." He collapsed on the bed beside me.

I curled into him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"I know we agreed it was best for now, but I really don't want to be away from you now."

"I feel the same way. We spent five years apart, I don't want to spend any more time away from you," he admitted.

"I don't want to rush into anything though, but at the same time, I don't feel like we are..."

"It feels natural to just pick up where we left off."

"Exactly. Should I cancel the lease before it goes through?"

James nodded. "I want you with me, with Cam."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"I'll call them after our nap. It takes 48 hours to go through anyway..."

"Sounds good."

I snuggled into him.

He pulled me close.

I sighed happily and drifted off in seconds.

* * *

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Awww! Aren't they all so cute?**

**_Jatieluv_: I just love them! Hence my username heehee ;)**

**_Science-Fantasy93_: Anyway, please review! It would mean the world to us :)**

**_Jatieluv_: We really wanna know what you thought of the chapter. :)**


End file.
